Whiskey in the Night
by Daylyn
Summary: SSRL SLASH. On the eve of a planned werewolf attack, will Remus Lupin’s cover be blown when Severus Snape shows up?


**DISCLAIMERS:**

This story is RATED R for sexual scenes and strong language. It also contains Snape/Lupin SLASH.

**Please note: **This story has been edited to conform with this sites's guidelines. The unedited (explicit) version can be found at: http:// daylyn. livejournal. com/ 9241. html (Please remove spaces so that the URL will work).

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and various publishers, including but not limited to: Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made by this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Originally conceived for jamie2109 and nocturnali's AWDT challenge prompt, "Whiskey and Lace", but it wasn't completed on time. _Finally_ finished for the lupinsnape "Lurker's Challenge".

Thanks to jamie2109 for the beta.

**WHISKEY IN THE NIGHT  
**_By Daylyn  
_  
Remus Lupin leaned against a wall at the back of the room, silently watching the group of werewolves around him. For all of his calm façade, Remus was extremely nervous.

He had somehow managed, with a lot of manipulation and a bit of planned cunning, to maneuver his way into Fenrir Greyback's inner circle. Remus took a deep breath and struggled to control his loathing of the werewolf who had bitten him. The information he was about to find out was vital, absolutely vital, and he knew that personal vendettas were not part of the plan.

Fenrir's group was currently drinking in a tavern, waiting for the arrival of a Death Eater. They would then finalize the plans to attack Bill Weasley's wedding to Fleur Delacour.

Remus had just learned of the planned attack, and knew that the real target was not Bill or Fleur, but Harry, who insisted upon attending the ceremony. It seemed that Voldemort knew this, and planned for Harry to be captured and a significant number of the Order of Phoenix to be killed.

Remus leaned against the wall, feigning nonchalance, and wondered how he was going to prevent more of his friends from dying.

This was a stir as a black cloaked Death Eater strode in.

"Ah, Snape," Fenrir Greyback greeted the new arrival.

"Greyback," Snape replied curtly. "Are you all assembled?"

"Indeed," Greback said, indicating the surrounding werewolves with a wave of his hand.

Snape was silent as he looked around the room.

Remus could feel his heart racing wildly. He was torn between wanting to whip out his wand and hex Snape violently, and his intense terror that he was now surely caught and likely to be killed. 'Why didn't I realise it would be Snape?' he thought, surreptitiously pulling out his wand. 'Well, if I'm going to die, at least I'll take a few with me.'

"_This_ is your team?" Snape asked scornfully.

"Yes. Why? Is there a problem?" Greyback asked, a tone of defiance in his voice.

"Of course not, Greyback," Snape sneered. "I'm sure that they'll all be…" Snape flicked his eyes toward Remus, and momentarily caught his gaze. Remus tightened his grip on his wand. "… adequate," Snape finished, his eyes now on Greyback. "Shall we go over the plans?"

Remus felt the tension drain out of him. As he listened, he wondered what Snape was up to.

The building was dark and silent as Remus snuck out and into the questionable protection of the surrounding woods. He needed a few minutes, just a few minutes, so he could warn the Order about the attack plans.

He quietly made his way to a clearing and looked around. He appeared to have made it out unseen. Crossing his fingers and praying silently for luck, he conjured his Patronus, and sent it out with the necessary information that would protect his friends. He breathed a huge sigh of relief as he watched it disappear.

He turned around and found Severus Snape standing at the edge of the clearing, his arms crossed, his wand out. Remus suspected he was dead. 'Funny,' he thought, 'that's the second time tonight I've been waiting for Snape to kill me.'

"Lupin," Snape said quietly.

"Snape," Remus replied, his unsteady voice betraying his fear.

Snape cocked his head slightly and uncrossed his arms. Remus watched the wand, waiting for the attack he was sure would come.

"Share a whiskey with me," Snape said instead, turning around abruptly and striding back to the dark building.

Remus gaped after him for a moment, and then hurried to catch up.

Remus found himself in Snape's dingy room, sitting in an uncomfortable chair in front of a small table. Snape grabbed a bottle of whiskey that had been sitting on the nightstand, and produced two dirty glasses. He poured a liberal amount of the liquid in each and handed one to Remus.

Remus sniffed at it cautiously, wondering how many poisons it contained.

"Oh, drink up, Lupin," Snape said disgustedly, swallowing his drink in one shot. "It's perfectly good whiskey."

Remus blinked and took a cautious sip. It seemed fine. "I didn't know you were a whiskey connoisseur," he said, taking another sip.

Snape snorted. "Whiskey and I have become good friends of late, seeing as I don't have access to a potions lab to create any Dreamless Draught." He poured himself another glass. "This," he said, raising his glass up, "is almost as effective a way to discover oblivion."

"And do you need oblivion, Snape?" Remus asked quietly.

"Absolutely. It's the only way to make it through the night," Snape said. He gave Remus a tired look. "Of course the hangover is a bitch in the morning, but I've never been known for my pleasant temperament."

Remus was a bit taken aback by Snape's open admissions. "Are you drunk?" Remus asked.

"Not yet," Snape answered, downing the drink.

"You're going to destroy your liver doing that," Remus remarked.

Snape actually looked amused. "As if it matters. You have a great deal more optimism about my chances of survival than I do."

"So did you bring me here to share one last drink before you send me into my own final oblivion?" Remus asked. He was actually quite proud of himself that his voice remained so steady.

"Don't be ridiculous," Snape snapped. "If I was going to kill you, I wouldn't waste the whiskey."

They sat in uncomfortable silence as Remus took another cautious sip.

"So," Snape drawled, looking Remus straight in the eye, "is the Order all warned now?"

Remus immediately tensed. He knew it was useless to lie. "Yes," he said.

"And I'm sure the Aurors will be waiting for our arrival tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Well, drink up then, for tomorrow I die," Snape said, and downed his third shot.

Remus stared at him in amazement. Snape just topped off Remus' glass.

"Why did you do it?" Remus finally whispered. "Why did you kill Dumbledore?"

"That, Lupin," Snape said, his trademark sneer firmly in place, "has a long and complicated answer, which I have neither the time nor inclination to explain at the moment."

"Whose side are you on?" Remus demanded.

"It really doesn't matter, does it? I'm a dead man, no matter what the outcome."

Remus blinked. "Yes, I suppose you are." He wondered why he felt a pang of sadness at that thought. He took another sip of the whiskey.

Snape watched him for a moment, and then smirked. "So, did Nymphadora finally succeed in getting you into her bed?"

"What is this? Time to catch up on all the gossip you missed?"

"Indulge me. I'll be dead tomorrow."

Remus just glared at Snape.

"So, did she?" Snape asked again.

"Yes," Remus answered with a sigh.

"And did she convince you that you're straight?" Snape asked mockingly.

Remus snorted in bitter amusement. "No. Not really."

"Good." Snape crossed the tiny room. He cupped Remus' chin, lifting his face, and leaned down and kissed him.

Remus pulled back abruptly. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"It's been a while for you if you have to ask that question," Snape said, and kissed Remus again.

Snape's mouth was so hot; his kisses demanding and powerful. 'Not at all like Tonks,' Remus thought ruefully. Remus considered pulling back, tearing away, leaving. But he couldn't. Not with that whiskey-flavored tongue demanding entrance.

Remus groaned and grabbed Snape roughly. 'Oh god,' Remus thought. 'It's been so long… too long… since I've been kissed by another man.'

Snape broke off the kiss and Remus could see the lust in those dark drunk-glazed eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Remus questioned, yet pulling Snape closer to him.

Snape trailed kisses along Remus' jawline, and then kissed the corner of his mouth. "I'll be dead tomorrow, Lupin. In many ways, this is my last chance," Snape said, claiming Remus' mouth again.

Remus groaned into the kiss. "Your last chance for one more fuck before you die?" Remus gasped when he was finally able to pull away.

"Something like that," Severus replied. But before Remus could wonder about the almost wistful look on Severus' face, they were kissing again.

Remus moved his mouth downward and started sucking on Severus' neck. He sucked hard, knowing he was leaving a mark. He lifted his head and pulled Severus back for another long, punishing kiss. Severus gasped as Remus pushed him onto the bed.

Remus knew he was lost. The sensations felt too good, and Severus felt… well, Remus didn't want to examine how he felt as he lay on top of Severus. "I'm going to fuck you Severus," Remus said, his voice rough, trying to ignore his own desperate feelings. "Is that what you want?"

Severus groaned.

Remus thrust down on him. "Is that what you want?" Remus demanded, wanting Severus' surrender, almost desperate for it.

"Yes," Severus gasped. "Yes."

Remus kissed Severus again, hard, his tongue demanding entrance. Severus' tongue met his own, coaxing it in deeper. Remus heard himself growl into the kiss.

Severus merely whimpered.

Remus pulled away, and then began sucking on the mark he had left on Severus' neck, making it larger, claiming him. He wanted Severus to know who he belonged to, for tonight at least.

Remus started to work on Severus' robes. "So many buttons," he whispered into Severus' ear, slowing opening another button.

"You could hurry, you know," Severus said, breathing heavily.

"I don't think so," he teased, opening yet another button. "I like the anticipation."

"Fuck the anticipation," Severus growled, abruptly sitting up, and pulling off Remus' jumper.

Soon Severus had him bare-chested. Remus stifled the moan that was desperate to escape. Severus fingers moved to Remus' shoulder, and gently stroked the scar from when Greyback had bitten him as a child.

Remus pulled back slightly and looked at Severus, a challenge in his eye. Severus met his eyes and continued to lightly stroke the scar. He then leaned forward and caught Remus' lips in a gentle, exploring kiss.

Remus felt like he was going to shatter.

Severus had finished unbuttoning his outer robes, and broke the kiss to remove them. Remus saw that there was still another layer between; Severus' prim white shirt still separated them, fully buttoned. Remus growled and began to pull on the shirt, trying to get it off him.

Severus snorted, and stilled Remus' hands. "Easy," Severus said. "Let me get this off." He slowly unbuttoned the shirt, and Remus could see the pale skin underneath.

Finally, _finally_ the shirt was off, and Remus surged forward, embracing Severus, their chests meeting. Remus' body tingled at the contact, and their lips met again. Lord, how long had it been since he had allowed himself to give into this need, Remus wondered. 'Especially with someone I had desired for so long,' he thought, and then immediately pushed those ideas out of his head. There was no way he wanted to examine his feelings for Severus, especially now, when they threatened to rise up and overwhelm him.

Remus felt Severus, lightly running his fingertips up and down, teasing, tantalizing. "Stop teasing," Severus growled.

Remus teased some more.

Severus finally reached down and unbuttoned his own trousers, pushing them down over his hips. Remus looked at the cotton boxers before him, swallowing hard.

"What, you were expecting lace or something?" Severus growled, glaring at Remus. "I'm not Tonks, you know."

Remus really did not want to be reminded of his somewhat girlfriend, especially at a time like this. "I'm fully aware of that," Remus said in as reasonable a tone as he could muster, reaching down.

Remus closed his eyes in order to control his desperate need. He was so hot and desperate.

"Tell me you want me," Remus demanded. He wanted to hear Severus beg, to plead, to squirm. But mostly he wanted the other man to admit that he wanted Remus right now, right at that very moment.

"Yes," Severus hissed. "I want you, Lupin. No one else. Just you."

Their coupling was hot and frantic.

Eventually Remus couldn't hold out anymore. He collapsed on top of Severus, and neither of them seemed inclined to move for several long moments. He could feel Severus stroking his back in a calm, soothing motion.

Remus raised up, and they exchanged a slow, languorous kiss. He smiled down at Severus, and was surprised by the answering smile he received. Remus shifted to the side, collapsing down in an exhausted heap.

As Remus drifted off to sleep, he felt fingers gently stroke his face. He thought he heard Severus whisper, "I always suspected. I just wish we had longer."

Remus was too tired to question that statement, and sleep quickly overtook him.

Remus awoke to find Severus, already dressed, staring down at him. "What time is it?" Remus asked groggily.

"Six A.M." Severus replied. "You'd better get going. You don't want the rest of… your pack… to discover that you spent the night here, do you?"

Remus closed his eyes, knowing that it was way too early to really get pissed off, although he was sorely tempted. Instead, he answered in a level tone, "They're not my _pack_, Severus."

"Ah. And here I thought that you would follow Greyback anywhere."

Remus felt his ire begin to really rise. "I. Don't. Follow. Greyback," he spat out.

Severus sneered.

"You are such a bastard," Remus said, getting out of the bed.

Severus only continued to sneer as he watched Remus get dressed.

"See you around, Snape," Remus said, storming past him to walk out of the room. "Good luck with dying today."

Remus felt a hand on his arm. "Lupin… Remus… wait," Severus said.

Remus turned around to glare at him coldly.

"I… thank you… for last night," Severus said.

Remus pulled his arm away. "Of course, Snape. Happy I could give you one last pity fuck." He stepped toward the door. "Or are you going to say that you've wanted me since our school days together?" he asked in a blistering tone.

"What if I was?" Severus said quietly.

Remus blinked. "What?" he asked, feeling slightly confused, his anger slowly ebbing away.

"What if I was going to admit that I've wanted you since our school days? Pathetic, isn't it?" Severus said.

Remus didn't know how to reply.

"Just leave, Lupin," Severus said. "You can convince yourself that it was all some sort of bad dream."

Remus stepped closer. "Severus," he said as he reached his hand out to touch Severus' face.

"Don't." Severus pulled just out of reach.

Remus dropped his hand. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked.

"I knew it was ridiculous. I knew you'd never want me. I'm too tainted, Remus. And there are too many… unpleasant tasks… that I have to perform."

Remus could see the vulnerability in Severus' eyes. Remus stepped closer, raised his hand, and ran his fingers through Severus' greasy hair. "You should have told me," he whispered.

"Would it have made a difference?" Severus asked, just as quietly.

"It might have," Remus answered, and leaned over to kiss him gently.

There was a loud knock on the door. They quickly broke apart.

"Snape," Greyback called out. "We're meeting downstairs. Hurry up. We have a few things we need to go over."

Snape visibly steeled himself. Remus watched as his face became an impassive mask once again, and his eyes became expressionless. "I'll be right there."

Snape turned to Remus. "Lupin," he said with a nod of his head. He then opened the door and strode out. Remus closed his eyes so he didn't have to watch him walk away.

The werewolves Apparated into the middle of the garden where the wedding ceremony was to take place. They planned to wreck havoc, to kill, to maim, to capture the 'Chosen One.'

Except no one was there.

The Order's trap was laid perfectly. Remus felt the anti-Apparation wards snap up around them. Aurors flooded in from all sides. The werewolf attack party was well and truly trapped.

The fighting began. Werewolves versus Aurors. Each vicious in their own right.

Remus looked for Snape. He was striding toward an Auror – Tonks, Remus realized with surprise. Snape hadn't even drawn his wand and Remus knew that Snape was actually trying to get himself killed.

Remus didn't even think. He just sprang into action, running after Snape, getting between Tonks and Snape.

"What the hell are you doing?" Snape demanded, grabbing hold of Remus to push him out of the way.

Remus activated the portkey that he had in his pocket, and they were both whisked away. They landed in a Ministry safe house, the one protection that Tonks had managed to arrange for Remus as a way to escape from the attack.

"You can Apparate out of here, Severus," Remus said. "You better hurry before someone comes to check on me." Remus didn't mention Tonks' name.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Snape demanded.

"Maybe it's not your day to die," Remus said quietly.

"No, it will be my day to die even more painfully. Lupin, you idiot. Surely you don't expect the Dark Lord to let me live after this botched fiasco, do you? He'll suspect that I allowed someone to leak information about the attack. At least I could have died cleanly with the Aurors."

"Then don't return to him," Remus said, embarrassed by the pleading tone in his voice.

"And where, exactly, shall I go?" Snape asked scornfully. "It's not as if I can return to the Order without being killed, very likely in quite a nasty manner. Being quickly killed by the Aurors today was my best option."

"Severus," Remus said, cupping the other man's cheek. "I don't know what you're doing, but there is no way I'm going to let you die. Tell Voldemort," Remus saw Severus flinch from that name. "Tell him it was a surprise attack. Tell him you don't know where the leak came from. Tell him that he obviously can't trust the werewolves. He'll believe that. You can make it convincing."

"How am I to explain my escape?" Severus asked, leaning into Remus' touch.

"I don't know. Make up something. Or tell him the truth, a variation of it anyway. Tell him you were fighting with someone when he activated a portkey. And then you were able to Apparate away. That you barely escaped."

"As if he'll believe that," Snape said scornfully, pulling away.

"Make him believe it, Severus," Remus insisted. "But you have to hurry. The Aurors will be here any moment to check up on me."

But Severus didn't more. Remus looked into Snape's pain-filled eyes, and was shocked by the despair he saw there. Without thinking, Remus reached out again, running his fingers through Severus' hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"Why are you trying to die, Severus?" Remus asked in a quiet tone.

"I'm so tired," Severus whispered. "I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of my tasks. I just wanted it to be over." He leaned into Remus' hand. "Why are you doing this to me… Remus?" he asked in a broken voice.

Remus continued to stroke his hair. "Because you're not the only one who wanted to be together since our school days."

Severus closed his eyes, but Remus could see the flare of pain before he did so.

"You have to live," Remus told him. "One day, when this is all over, I want… no, I _need _to talk to you. One day, in the future. But not today."

Severus grabbed him and pulled him in for a frantic kiss. It felt to Remus as if Severus' mouth was burning him with desire.

The kiss ended, and Remus could hear the 'pop' of Apparation before he even opened his eyes.

Tonks arrived a few minutes later, throwing her arms around Remus' neck. "Oh, thank god," she said, pulling him tighter.

Remus gently disengaged himself from her embrace, struggling to maintain his calm exterior. "Is everyone captured? Are all the Aurors OK?" he asked.

"Yes, everyone's fine. A few injuries, but no one killed. Well, not on our side. A few of the attackers just wouldn't stop. But we captured almost everyone. Although Greyback was able to get past our defenses. Damn, that man is vicious." She held out her hand toward him. He stayed just out of her reach. She looked at him quizzically. "I saw you disappear, you know. It looked like someone else went along for the ride."

"It was Snape," Remus admitted.

"Snape! That bastard. Did he hurt you? Are you OK? I would have been here sooner if I had known it was him! Did he get away?" Tonks asked.

"I'm fine," Remus replied. "Snape just Apparated out of here once we were free."

Remus met her measured stare, and could see she was worried about him. He just could not bring himself to comfort her at the moment.

"Remus, are you sure you're all right?" Tonks asked, her concern evident.

Remus could still feel where Severus' lips had burned his own. "Never better," he lied with a sad smile.


End file.
